Braum
Summary The frozen peaks of the Freljord have for centuries punished the weak. But as these feared glacial lands host the graves of the frail, for the mighty, the land is a cradle, a place that elevates mere strongmen into true champions. Braum's story started here, and as his strength and fortitude grew, so too did his legend. "There are many tales about Braum, the Heart of the Freljord. They say he could chop down trees with his bare hands! If anyone needed help, he would be there in an instant. He was just a man, yet to our village, he was a hero. When a troll boy was trapped, not even a mountain could stand in his way. With a door as his shield, he could brave any threat. Even the smallest of lives were saved. But the world is a big place, and Braum knew this too. So he set off, knowing his tales were not through." Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] At least 8-B Name: Braum, The Heart of the Freljord Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his late 40's to mid 50's) Classification: Human (Possibly Iceborn), Goat herder, Legendary tale hero, Avarosan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, cryomancy, unbreakable door shield [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At least City Block Level (He can create massive fissures in the ground with Glacial Fissure, and his ice magic is powerful enough to freeze lava) Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge Kennen's lightning magic) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] At least Class 5 (Wields a giant stone door as a weapon, uprooted an entire pine tree with his bare hands, held several large boulders over his head with his shield) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] At least Class GJ (Punched a large hole in the side of a mountain to rescue a child, can create large fissures with his shield) [[Durability|'Durability:']] At least Town Level (His shield protected him from a volcanic eruption and dragon fire that could liquefy stone), Likely higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with shield, several meters with ice magic Standard Equipment: Unbreakable Door Shield, Starting/Essential Items (Face of the Mountain, Boots of Mobility, Ruby Sightstone, Sight Ward, Warding Totem, Health Potions 1) Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basoc Attack: Braum slams the opponent with his shield, adding a stack of Concussive Blows. Concussive Blows: Braum's basic attacks and Winter's Bite each apply Concussive Blows to his target for 4 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. Once the first stack has been applied, any allied champion's basic attack on the target generates an additional stack. Upon reaching 4 stacks, the target is stunned and takes magic damage. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every few seconds, but during this immunity period affected targets instead take bonus magic damage from Braum's basic attacks and Winter's Bite. Winter's Bite: Braum propels ice from his shield in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and slowing them by 70%, decaying over 2 seconds. Stand Behind Me: Braum dashes to the target ally, positioning himself between the and the enemy champion closest to them and gaining bonus armor and magic resistance. If his target is a champion, they also receive the same bonuses. Unbreakable: Braum raises his shield in the target direction, creating a barrier that intercepts incoming non-turret enemy projectiles and reduces the damage he takes through the shield. The first instance of damage blocked by his shield is negated completely. While his shield is raised, Braum also gains 10% bonus movement speed and ignores unit collision. Glacial Fissure: Braum leaps into the air and slams his shield into the ground, creating a fissure that deals magic damage to all enemies in the target direction as well as those around him. Enemy champions hit in the close vicinity are knocked up for 1.5 seconds, while enemies hit in the line are knocked up for 0.25 seconds. If no enemy champions are hit in the point-blank area, the first enemy champion hit in the line is knocked up for a short duration. A field of ice then remains at the fissure's location for 4 seconds, slowing enemies within. Deadly Phalanx: Braum uses the Face of the Mountain to shield himself or a target ally for 10% of his maximum health for 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, the shield explodes, dealing magic damage, regardless of if the shield remained intact. Ghost Ward: Braum can place a Sight Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 3 minutes using the Ruby Sightstone. There may only be 3 Stealth Wards on the map at one time for a single person. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Ice Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans